Vivir sin ti es posible Pero duele
by WigBlack
Summary: Vivir la agonía de perder a un ser querido, uno muy querido, no es nada comparada con aquella de estar muerto en vida por ir a su encuentro sin poder hacerlo, por cumplirte a ti mismo y a alguien que lo necesita todo de ti... no soy buena haciendo Summary


Wolis... Este fic lo tenía escrito a medias hace muchisimo! Tanto así que ni me acordaba de su existencia! Hace poco, por problemas de virus en mi compu, como estaba salvando la informacion importante antes de mandarla a arreglar y que me borroran todos mis datos, bueh, la conseguí y la grabe... Como me gustó lo que había escrito decidí hacerle algunas modificaciones y aquí está, espero les guste, está basado en un Universo Alterno... Espero les guste tanto como a mi!

Por cierto, les recomiendo, (claro, si quieren y pueden XD) escuchar también la canción "Vivir sin ti es posible" de "Ricardo Arjona" la verdad no se si tengan mucho que ver el fic con la canción porq en realidad no lo hice basandome en ella, pero si tienen cierto parecido...

Bueh, si les gusta mucho y me dejan bastantes reviews me pensaré en hacerle un Epílogo... Hasta luego, nos estamos leyendo... XD

**Vivir sin es posible… Pero duele.**

Acostada en su cama aún con su uniforme de enfermera pediátrica, tenía los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, estaba más delgada de lo habitual y su lindo rostro estaba ahora algo demacrado. Estaba débil, era notable a simple vista, sus delgados brazos no podrían cargar más de un par de kilos, ya incluso le era difícil cargar a su pequeño hijo de apenas cinco meses. Y en momentos como ese su única alegría era recordar el día de su boda, todo había sido tan perfecto, de ensueño.

_Estaba tan nerviosa, las manos le temblaban y casi lloraba de la emoción, a sus cortos veinte años de edad ya iba a casarse con el hombre que amaba, el que ella consideraba perfecto a pesar de sus defectos, lo amaba por como era. Sesshomaru era en verdad un hombre sin igual, dulce, cariñoso, inteligente, orgulloso, ególatra, excelente hijo y amigo, odiaba las injusticias… Y ella tenía planeado agregar a la lista: esposo y padre ejemplar. __Se sentía a veces tan poco comparada con él, que sentía que no lo merecía, sin embargo él se encargaba de hacerla sentir la mujer más especial e importante del mundo con solo algunos susurros en su oído, haciéndola suspirar. Pero había llegado la hora de entrar, él estaba ya esperándola. _

_Cuando caminaba hacia él notó orgullo y sorpresa en su mirada ¿Pensaría que se veía bien? Creyó que sí, llevaba un hermosísimo vestido blanco perlado, que le llegaba a los pies tapándolos. Era tipo corsé y en la cintura tomaba un poco de vuelo. Su rostro iba levemente maquillado con un poco de polvo, cero sobra ya que las odiaba y apenas un brillo en los labios. Mientras tanto su cabello estaba recogido en un sencillo moño con algunos mechones de su largo y azabache cabello rizado cayendo sobre sus hombros. Y comprobó que él si la veía hermosa al escucharlo murmurarle al oído "Estás divina" cosa que enseguida hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un tierno rosa que a él encantaba. _

_La boda y luego la fiesta fueron muy sencillas y solo con familiares y amigos cercanos, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía una posición económica alta, pero así estaban bien. Ella estaba a punto de graduarse en enfermería mientras que él era ya un militar graduado, por lo que no tenían pensado tener hijos aún, esperarían un poco hasta que por lo menos ella se hubiera graduado. _

El ruido que hizo Sango al abrir la puerta la sacó de su recuerdo mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la almohada, humedeciéndola levemente. La muchacha alta, de larga y lisa cabellera castaña entró con una bandeja en donde llevaba un delicioso y abundante desayuno. Se sentó a su lado y acarició un poco su cabello sin decir ni una palabra, sabía que su amiga debía estar pasando por un momento terrible, pero ya tenía un año así. Al principio intentó suicidarse un par de veces, pero siempre alguien la había detenido, una vez fue la misma Sango que la detuvo de cortarse las venas con un enorme y afilado cuchillo; en otra ocasión fue Miroku, hermano de Ahome y esposo de Sango, que la atajó antes de que saltara de cabeza desde el balcón de su habitación en el quinto piso de un edificio; y en su último intento fue Inuyasha, su cuñado, hermano de Sesshomaru, que la sacó de una pelea con unas mujeres que seguramente no descansarían hasta verla completamente sin vida.

Ahome… el niño está llorando – le dijo suavemente, sabía que ver a su propio hijo podría dolerle tanto debido al parecido que tenía a su padre, aún a sus cortos cinco meses de vida.

- Gemidos de dolor escaparon de sus labios, incapaz de decir nada.

- Le dolía en el alma verla así, habían sido amigas desde el bachillerato, siempre estuvieron juntas en las buenas y en las malas, la vio reír, llorar, estar más feliz que nunca y ahora en esta condición – Ahome, por favor, se que aún te duele, a mí también… Y más me duele verte así ¿Crees que él estaría feliz de verte así?

- Solo negó con la cabeza sin parar de llorar – no puedo evitarlo Sango, el dolor que siento es tan fuerte. Ciento como si fuera consumida por fuego – decía entre sollozos y gemidos.

El pequeño está grande, muy lindo. ¿No quieres verlo?

Es que se parece tanto a él – murmuró y repentinamente se arrodillo frente a su amiga – tu no quieres verme más así ¿verdad? – ella negó – entonces déjame morir, déjame hacerle compañía, yo no quiero estar aquí si él no está conmigo.

- Ahora si se había molestado, tanto que se levantó de golpe y furiosa le gritó - ¡Eres una cobarde! Dime, tú crees que donde sea que él esté querrá estar contigo sabiendo que abandonaste a tu hijo, su hijo. Que te echaste a morir. – al ver que no respondía gritó de nuevo - ¡CONTESTA!

Ahome se sintió ahora peor, era verdad, hacía dos meses que Sango se encargaba de su hijo porque no podía ni verlo, mucho menos amamantarlo. En ese momento no pudo decir nada, pero vio salir a su amiga con su bebé en brazos aún llorando ¿Sería verdad que la necesitaba? Era su mamá, pero… ¿Sería ella capaz de cuidar de él sin tener a Sesshomaru a su lado? Tendría que serlo, ahora lo sabía, debía ser fuerte por Yashamaru, su pequeño, él era su hombrecito, de ahora en adelante debería de vivir para él, no se perdonaría dejarlo solo. Sabía que Sango y Miroku podrían cuidarlo, pero no era lo mismo, ellos tenían también a su hijo Shippo a quien debían cuidar también, ella no podía ser tan egoísta y cobarde para no asumir su responsabilidad.

-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-

Han pasado dos años más, su dolor estaba allí siempre presente, pero cuando estaba con su hijo disminuía un poco para hacerla saber que ese pequeño caballerito sería su remedio, él sería su compañía y el que la salvó de un trágico final en el que posiblemente habría perdido a los dos hombres de su vida, primero porque de seguro Sesshomaru había ido al cielo, y segundo porque si se suicidaba no solo se iría de la tierra perdiendo a Yashamaru sino que tampoco iría con el padre porque iría al infierno.

Últimamente había logrado sonreír un poco, y esto fascinaba a todos, en especial a Yasho, como adoraba llamar a su hijo. Sus amigos le decían que intentara enamorarse de nuevo, pero ella no quería ni siquiera intentarlo, sabía que Sesshomaru no volvería por arte de magia, pero al menos quería seguir siéndole fiel, él había sido el único hombre de su vida, y ahora lo sería su hijo.

En ese momento se encontraba terminando de recoger todos los implementos que utilizaba la doctora con la que trabajaba para poder retirarse a su apartamento con su pequeño hijo. Terminó y tomó a Yasho entre sus brazos, salió del consultorio en el que había vuelto a trabajar, y mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su hogar recordaba la última vez que lo vio.

_Llegaba a casa como de costumbre cansada, pero feliz porque tenía una buena noticia que darle a su amado esposo. Entró al apartamento y como siempre, cuando no estaba en alguna misión militar, él la esperaba en la cocina terminando de preparar la cena. Se acercó a él por la espalda y lo abrazó cariñosamente, se puso de puntillas y besó su cuello. Él, no respondió como hubiera hecho normalmente, sino que por el contrario esperó un par de segundos y luego volteó, pero su rostro se encontraba triste, y la pequeña sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba no estaba presente en sus labios, cosa que le extrañó y la hizo retroceder para preguntar. _

_¿Sucede algo, amor? – preguntó olvidando por un momento la increíble noticia que le traía. _

_- No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos – Ahome… Me llamaron para una nueva misión – soltó de una vez. _

_- Se extrañó aún más, por lo general eso era motivo de alegría para él – no entiendo ¿Por qué entonces la cara de tragedia? _

_Es en Irak, durante al menos tres meses – respondió lento, no sabía como ella lo tomaría. _

_- En seguida sus ojos chocolates se opacaron, sin embargo mostró una sonrisa triste en sus labios mientras lo abrazaba – cariño, cuando yo acepté casarme contigo, sabía que esto ocurriría, es tu carrera, lo que tu escogiste para tu vida y te lo respeto, siempre lo eh hecho… Sabes que te extrañaré ¡Demasiado! Pero, no quiero y no puedo pedirte que no vayas, porque sé que amas tu carrera tanto como yo te amo a ti. _

_- Correspondió al abrazo con demasiada ternura, sabía lo comprensible que podía ser su esposa, pero por un momento pensó que se enojaría esta vez – te amo preciosa. ¿Lo sabes verdad? _

_Claro que sí, solo… Prométeme dos cosas: la primera que no me olvidarás nunca, y la segunda, que volverás… _

_Te lo prometo preciosa – entonces depositó un cariñoso beso en su frente. _

_Esa noche hicieron el amor por última vez, pero cuando despertó el lugar de su amado estaba vacío. Se sintió feliz por él, pero cada vez que le mandaban a una misión entristecía porque significaba un par de semanas sin verlo, a veces un mes; pero esta vez sería tres largos meses. Las lágrimas inevitablemente corrieron por sus mejillas, pero a la vez sonreía pensando que en tres meses él estaría de regreso para compartir con ella la alegría que sentía por dentro, entonces en un susurro casi inaudible para sí misma, dijo como queriendo que Sesshomaru aún lejos de ella lo supiera "Estoy embarazada" guardando para su próximo reencuentro la tan ansiada noticia que nunca le diría en persona. _

Los balbuceos de Yasho jugando con un mechón de su largo cabello negro azulado y metiéndolo en su boquita. Ella instantáneamente sonrió sacándolo y regañándolo "no debes meterte el cabello de mamá a la boca Yasho, ¿De acuerdo?" mientras que el bebé le respondía "shi mami, ya che" Pero la realidad era que ya había olvidado la cantidad de veces que había tenido que repetir aquella lección.

Pronto llegó a su apartamento, debía comer algo pero no tenía hambre, así que simplemente preparó el tetero a Yasho, se lo dio y luego de sacarle los gases, lo acostó a dormir en su cuna. Se preparó para dormir, pero el sueño no llegaba, por lo menos agradecía que el siguiente día fuera sábado y no tuviera que ir a trabajar. Cerró los ojos y un nuevo recuerdo vino a su mente, el día en que había sido informada de la muerte de su esposo.

_Era domingo, hacía mes y medio que Sesshomaru se había ido, y estaba algo feliz porque ya faltaba menos para que él regresara. Su panza ya comenzaba a notarse un poquito abultada y los pantalones de mezclilla le apretaban un poco. __Acababa de comer y ya volvía a tener hambre, o más bien un antojo de comer helado. Se puso algo holgado y cuando abrió la puerta para salir casi tropieza con un militar de bajo rango que estaba a punto de tocar el timbre, llevando una pequeña caja en sus manos y encima algo que parecía un pequeño diploma. _

_¿Es usted la señora de Taisho? – preguntó el joven hombre que debía ser quizás un par de años menor que ella. _

_Sí – respondió simplemente sintiendo una leve presión en su pecho, como un miedo o mal presentimiento. _

_Lo lamento mucho, señora – dijo entregando la pequeña caja y luego un pequeño diploma encuadrado – este es un reconocimiento por la valiente participación de su esposo en una misión tan peligrosa. Será recordado por siempre como un excelente militar y gran dirigente._

_Espere – murmuró apenas sintiendo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, con lágrimas ya corriendo por sus mejillas – no entiendo nada por favor explíqueme – casi rogó. _

_Su esposo fue un gran militar, y dio su vida por salvar la de cientos de soldados de su comando. _

_- Se sintió desfallecer, lo que la hizo agarrarse del marco de la puerta para no caer – no… usted no me puede estar diciendo que… - no lograba terminar la frase. _

_Señora, en verdad lo siento, más en su estado – dijo notando el abultamiento de su vientre – pero no se preocupe, el gobierno como reconocimiento a la valiente obra realizada por su esposo, y en valor a la perdida, le han mandado un cheque de… - pero no logró terminar la frase ya que vio la cara roja de ira de la mujer. _

_- Sacó el dichoso cheque y lo rompió frente a la cara del soldado - ¡Malditos! Mi esposo dio su vida por miles de soldados y ustedes solo pueden pagar con un diploma y un cheque. ¿Usted cree que yo quiero este dinero? No, no lo quiero, lo que perdí vale más que todos los ceros que pueda tener un maldito cheque – entonces lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa - ¿Usted cree que un cheque o un diploma me pueden ayudar a criar a mi hijo? – la sofocación la hizo agotarse y caer inconciente. _

Abrió los ojos de golpe, el recordar eso siempre le hacía llorar de nueva cuenta, no recordaba que había ocurrido después, solo supo que al despertar estaban Sango, Inuyasha y Miroku a su lado con caras de tragedia. Inuyasha era el hermano de Sesshomaru y Sango su prima, por lo que ambos sufría también, y Miroku era hermano de ella, lo que le hacía sufrir el verla a ella hacerlo. Ninguno se había enterado de su embarazo si no hasta ese momento. Agradeció el hecho de que no le hicieran preguntas sino que solo la abrazaran y mimaran un poco para hacerla sentir mejor.

-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-

Era sábado e iba a dormir hasta tarde, o eso había planeado, ya que a eso de las siete y media de la mañana el teléfono suena, despertándola y haciéndola salir de sus ensoñaciones, cosa que la enfureció, ya que solo en sueños tenía a Sesshomaru a su lado, junto a su hijo, viviendo los tres juntos y felices. Al tomar el teléfono y responder se sorprendió de escuchar la voz algo emocionada y feliz de su hermano, Miroku, pidiéndole encontrarse en el apartamento que compartía con Sango, su esposa. No le quedó de otra, había sido prácticamente una orden.

Se bañó y vistió rápidamente, el tono alegre de Miroku le daba ánimos de salir pronto, además que le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para ella, cosa que le pintó una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa a sus labios que ya casi olvidaban sonreír. Tardó alrededor de media hora en llegar al edificio donde vivía su hermano, subió los dos pisos por las escaleras con el niño en sus brazos en todo momento, y finalmente tocó el timbre en la puerta correcta.

Una sonriente Sango le abrió la puerta, creía no verla así de feliz desde que había informado de su embarazo, así que imaginó por un momento que estaba así porque esperaba otro hijo. En ningún momento dijeron nada, Sango simplemente hizo sentar a Ahome en uno de los muebles de la sala, frente a Miroku y dándole la espalda a la pared donde se encontraban las puertas que conectaban a las habitaciones, de donde salía el ruido de una regadera, era eso extraño, a lo mejor tenían visitas, pero no prestó atención.

Bien ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó mientras dejaba al niño acostarse a su lado a seguir durmiendo, ya que al parecer ella no era la única que quería pasar el día de sábado en la cama.

Ahome, se que esto parecerá muy difícil de creer, para mí también lo fue, pero es real – le decía calmadamente, como si fuera una niña que no puede entender.

- Repentinamente dejó de escuchar el sonido de la regadera – Miroku, no soy un bebé ¿Podrías ir al grano?

Cálmate Ahome – le dijo Sango saliendo de la cocina con una taza de té que le puso en las manos – estoy segura que la sorpresa te agradará.

- Tomó un sorbo de su té antes de responder – no les estoy entendiendo nada, explíquense.

Ahome, el niño necesita de su padre, ¿Lo entiendes verdad? – preguntó ahora Miroku y la chica comenzaba a estresarse.

¡Ya! No me traten como estúpida – se puso en pie aún con la tasa en las manos – sé que Yasho necesita a su padre, y bien saben que lo que más deseo en este mundo es que Sesshomaru estuviera con nosotros, pero no está – su voz sonó ahogada y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos irremediablemente, pero entonces una voz le hizo soltar la taza de té, la cual cayó al suelo quebrándose en muchos pedazos y derramándose el contenido.

Tarde pero seguro, preciosa… - había murmurado la voz masculina bien conocida por ella.

- Su boca se desencajó por la sorpresa, volteó imaginándose una de sus continuas alucinaciones, pero no, allí estaba él, tenso y de pie esperando cualquier reacción de su parte, con su cabellera plateada más larga de lo que recordaba, su cuerpo aún más musculoso, pero era él - ¿Sessh? – preguntó ahogadamente al aire.

- Extendió sus brazos esperando que ella corriera a abrazarlo, cosa que no sucedió, sino que se fue acercando lentamente hasta tener contacto de su mano con la de él – perdóname… Te amo…

Oh Por Dios… - no podía creer que era cierto, así que sin pensarlo más se echó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza.

- Respondió al abrazo, hacía tanto que no podía tener su olor en su nariz, que no podía sentir el suave tacto de su piel contra la suya, que no podía acariciar aquella sedosa melena negra que adoraba – pensé que te había perdido – confesó.

Allí no hablaron mucho más, era cierto que había miles de cosas por aclarar, pero debía ser cuando estuvieran solos, él quería conocer a su hijo y ella disfrutar un poco de él de todo lo que no pudo en esos años. Salieron, caminaron, pasearon… Pero en todo el día ninguno dijo una sola frase, podían comunicarse sin siquiera decir una palabra, conservaban ese don aún después de tanto tiempo.

Pero al llegar a la casa, y dormir al pequeño, ambos, en su mutuo y silencioso acuerdo pactaron sentarse a charlar de todo en la sala del apartamento de ambos. Al principio ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, había tanto por contar, tanto por saber… Se miraban sin restricciones, como si quisieran comerse con la mirada, pero no debían caer ante la tentación por fuerte que fuera, lo primero era saber que había ocurrido en la vida del otro durante el tiempo en que no habían estado juntos.

_-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:* Sucedido a Sesshomaru *:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-_

_Llevaba un mes en Irak, lo que significaba solo una cosa verdaderamente importante para él era que cada día faltaba menos para volver a ver a Ahome, ese día atacarían a Irak, si bien Japón no estaba en esa guerra, Estados Unidos sabía bien que esa nación tenía buenos militares, así que no dudó en pedir refuerzos, y él había sido uno de los seleccionados para la misión, cosa que le alegraba ya que lo tomaban en cuenta como buen militar. _

_El ataque había sido previsto por el ejército iraquí, por lo que estaba más difícil de lo que se esperaba. Estaba herido de un brazo, por lo que como pudo se retiró un poco del campo de batalla, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con que unos Iraquíes estaban cerca del territorio, agradeció el no ser visto, pero presenció cuando aquellos engañosos hombres encendía lo que reconoció como una bomba, los vio movilizarse por el campo y dejar el arma muy cerca de su campamento para luego marcharse. _

_Herido como estaba fue con sus compañeros, y sus mayores para intentar informarles del peligro que se corría, pero nadie le escuchaba, no querían hacerle caso. A pesar de esto no quería que toda su tropa falleciera, así que tomó el peligroso misil y corrió hacia el bosque en dirección al campamento enemigo, quizás consiguiese implantarles la bomba a ellos. Lo que no esperaba es que aquel objeto comenzara a sonar con más frecuencia, no le importó y siguió corriendo unos segundos más, pero pronto el sonido se hizo evidentemente veloz, lo que le anunció su pronto estallido. La soltó y corrió en dirección contraria, pero escasamente logró correr 40 metros cuando aquella cosa estalló. _

_-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-_

_Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía que no podía moverse, sin embargo logró abrir los ojos con algo de esfuerzo, logrando visualizar una imagen desconocida para él y al principio estaba muy borrosa. Cuando logró enfocar la vista se encontró en una habitación que no recordaba. Intentó ponerse en pie, sin conseguirlo debido al fuerte dolor. Esperó unos minutos y una chica de unos 20 años entró a la habitación llevándose una sorpresa que no supo disimular. _

_Oh, vaya… Has despertado. _

_Sí, eso creo – murmuró adolorido. _

_- Salió y buscó a su padre y también a su hermano, quienes entraron al instante – padre, Ethan, ya el joven despertó – les comunicó. _

_¿Cómo te sientes muchacho? – preguntó el hombre mayor. _

_Bien, supongo – se limitó a responder mientras se sentaba con extremo cuidado. _

_Se que apenas despiertas pero, nos gustaría saber quien eres ¿Cómo te llamas? _

_- Por primera vez se puso a pensar en aquello ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo se llamaba? No lo sabía, ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ningún recuerdo de nada, se llevó la mano a la cabeza como señal de frustración antes de responder – no lo sé… ¿Quién soy yo?_

_Como lo imaginé, tuviste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y ahora tiene amnesia – murmuró – solo sabemos de ti que tu apellido es Taisho, lo decía tu uniforme militar – dijo mirándolo a la cara para ver sus reacciones. _

_¿Taisho? ¿Militar yo? _

_Sí muchacho, y a juzgar por tu apellido y uniforme has de ser Japonés. _

_- Gritó con fuerza por la impotencia, por más que intentaba ningún recuerdo aparecía en su mente – Demonios, ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? _

_Con el paso del tiempo se fue acostumbrando a vivir sin recuerdos, como no tenía a donde ir la familia que lo consiguió, los Smith, que eran Estadounidenses residenciados en aquel país desde mucho antes que iniciara la guerra. Había sido bautizado por ellos como Steven y había adoptado también su apellido. _

_Ya tenía casi tres años en aquel lugar, trabajando en un taller de la familia junto a Ethan, mientras el señor Emilio trabajaba en un consultorio y Eva hacía el papel de enfermera. Había notado lo enamorada que estaba la chica de él, y aunque no sentía amor por ella si sentía una linda amistad, además de un profundo agradecimiento por todo lo que habían hecho por él, así que un buen día se decidió a hablar con Emilio sobre una posible boda entre él y Eva, el señor no estuvo muy de acuerdo al principio ya que sabía que no eran las razones adecuadas por parte del muchacho, pero terminó por aceptar al ver lo feliz que era su hija cuando estaba con "Steven". _

_Así pues, una semana antes de la boda, trabajando en el taller, Steven tuvo un accidente con unos materiales, terminando nuevamente inconciente, solo que esta vez duró solo unas hora mientras que la ocasión anterior duró algunos días. Al despertar el joven hombre no sabía que hacer, recuperó sus recuerdos y por lo tanto sabía que estaba casado y no podía contraer matrimonio, además que amaba a su esposa, y talvez por eso es que simplemente ninguna mujer en aquel pueblo lo había logrado conquistar. _

_¿Qué sucede Steven, estás bien? – preguntó Ethan que estaba a su lado. _

_Sí, estoy bien… Pero necesito hablar con tu padre. _

_¿Sucede algo malo?_

_Recuperé la memoria. _

_Aquello había sido más que suficiente, esa misma noche se reunieron los tres hombres en la sala de la humilde casa mientras Eva debía de estar durmiendo, pero lo cierto es que estaba espiando la conversación. _

_¿Entonces? ¿Qué recordaste? _

_Lo recordé todo… Mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho, evidentemente soy Japonés, mi familia jamás fue muy adinerada, y lo más importante en este momento, ¡Estoy casado! – aquello dejó estupefactos a todos los que escucharon aquella confesión, en especial a la chica. _

_Vaya… ¿Casado? _

_Sí, y ahora comprendo por qué nunca pude sentir algo por alguna mujer de este pueblo… Por un momento llegué a pensar que en esa vida olvidada había sido gay, pero la vedad es que, amo a mi esposa… Por eso por más que intenté no pude enamorarme de Eva. Es una chica sin igual, pero simplemente conocí antes a Ahome. _

_- Comprensivo como siempre se acercó al joven y colocó su mano en el hombro – entiendo muchacho, ha de ser una mujer ejemplar. _

_Como ninguna, y ahora comprendo que llevo tres largos años lejos de ella. _

_Es mejor que vayas con ella – dijo la voz triste y apagada de Eva, y todos voltearon. _

_- Se acercó a ella y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos – perdóname Eva, jamás fue mi intención lastimarte, eres una chica muy dulce y linda, pero Ahome es mi mujer, o al menos lo era antes de perder la memoria. Ahora debe creerme muerto. _

_Lo entiendo, tiene mucha suerte… _

_Yo tengo suerte de tenerla… Pero confío en que encontrarás a alguien que pueda corresponder a esos lindos sentimientos que tienes, y espero te haga muy feliz – le decía para animarla un poco. _

_- Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas – vete… búscala, sé feliz con ella… No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré feliz por ti – murmuró suavemente. _

_Gracias por todo Eva – depositó un beso corto en su mejilla para luego dirigirse a los dos hombres – Eva tiene razón, debo irme… Muchas gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí, pero debo hacer también mi vida. _

_Después de eso le costó un poco salir del país debido a que no poseía sus papeles legales, pero logró salir ilegalmente y llegó a Japón a eso de una semana al apartamento de su cuñado y su prima._

-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-*:*-

Ahome se sorprendió con aquella historia, en verdad era algo increíble, todo lo que pasó Sesshomaru. Luego vino su turno y le contó lo que había sido de su vida, todo sin omitir nada, le habló de sus deseos de morir, de sus intentos de suicidarse, de su cobardía, de todo… Él también se quedó helado, pero la abrazó para confortarla y ella enseguida comenzó a llorar.

Lo siento Sesshomaru, sé que fui una cobarde, siento que no te merezco.

No digas eso Ahome – la regañó sin soltarla – te amo… A pesar de todo, te admiro preciosa, porque finalmente no te rendiste… Yo, no se que haría si tu te alejas de mí, yo tuve la ventaja de no sentir ese dolor por el que tú pasaste porque perdí la memoria.

Esa noche fue muy especial para ambos se acostaron juntos, abrazados. Durmieron como tenían tiempo no hacían, y sintiendo confort al tener el cuerpo y la presencia del otro, que aunque inconcientemente ante la falta del otro cuerpo a su lado no podía conciliar bien el descanso y el sueño.

Al despertar la joven mujer se asustó por no tener el cuerpo masculino de su esposo a su lado pensando que talvez todo había sido un sueño más, el más lindo y dulce que hubiera tenido desde hacía tres años, pero cuando iba a dejarse caer en la cama para soltar un suspiro, el llanto de su hijo la alertó haciéndola ponerse de pie a toda velocidad para llegar a la habitación del niño, y al entrar la escena más tierna y conmovedora estaba frente a sus ojos. Sesshomaru, sin camisa, solo con un mono deportivo y su ahora larga cabellera plateada suelta, revuelta en su espalda; con Yashamaru en sus brazos intentando tranquilizarlo.

Sshh… - intentaba inútilmente hacerlo calmarse mientras lo mecía entre sus brazos – ya bebé, despertarás a mamá – intentaba convencerlo.

- Lo abrazó por la espalda, sorprendiéndolo, y él se volteó con el bebé en brazos y una sonrisa amplia en sus labios – debe acostumbrarse a ti – le dijo tomando a Yasho entre sus brazos y este casi enseguida se calmó.

Vaya, mi propio hijo no me quiere – murmuró un poco dolido pero abrazando de la cintura a su esposa.

No es que no te quiera amor, es que no te conoce… Ya verás como pronto se acostumbra – le dijo depositando un suave beso en los labios de Sesshomaru, y él no pudo resistirlo más, la apretó contra su pecho y profundizó el beso.

Ñoooo… Eh mi mami, no tuya – dijo Yasho intentando separarlos con sus manitas, estando preso en medio de ambos.

- Sonrió para sus dos hombre – creo que debemos esperar a la noche, cuando este señorito vuelva a dormir – le dijo a su esposo.

Comienzo a sentir celos de él – le dice sin soltar el agarre a su cintura – ahora no te tengo solo para mí…

Ahome, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió feliz, que lindo era tener a su esposo con ella, a su lado. Ahora si estaba la familia junta, podrían criar juntos a su hijo y ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor le daban un hermanito a Yasho en un tiempo… Ese día se les fue rápido, al anochecer, cuando el niño ya dormía la pareja se encerró en su alcoba e hicieron el amor, fue muy especial para ambos, era casi como una primera vez, después de todo el tiempo que llevaban lejos el uno del otro.

Terminaron agotados y sudados, Sesshomaru acostado boca arriba y ella de medio lado apoyándose en el pecho masculino, acariciándolo suavemente. Él la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y depositó un tierno beso en su frente.

Ahome, eh tomado una decisión… Jamás pensé que pudiera hacer algo así, pero es lo mejor para mí, para ti, para el niño, y para los tres como familia – comenzó a comunicarle mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupada mirándolo a los ojos.

Dejaré la carrera militar – informó decidido.

¿Pero...? – quiso decir algo al respecto pero él la interrumpió.

Ya lo decidí preciosa, esta es una decisión que debía tomar por mí mismo. No quiero que ocurra algo similar de nuevo, o en un caso aún peor, que llegase yo a morir verdaderamente. No puedo darme ese lujo. Tú y mi hijo me necesitan, y ya les causé bastante dolor… Además, quiero disfrutar de ustedes por toda mi ausencia y lo que me resta de vida – dijo serio al principio y tierno al final.

- Soltó un suspiro de alivio, en realidad aquello la había mortificado todo el día – te amo… Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar... Ahora, estoy en deuda infinita con Sango por hacerme recapacitar y entender que no podía morir aún, tenía razón, queda demasiado por vivir.


End file.
